


fun fact

by simplesilence



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29742462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplesilence/pseuds/simplesilence





	fun fact

fun fact of the day: i love you!

i know i could just tell you that, but instead i'm going to vaguepost about it, because i'm stupid.

i want you in all of the dumb affectionate ways. i want to trace "i love you" into your collarbones and and press the word gorgeous into your hips under your sweatshirt. i want to bother you while you do homework, and dance in my kitchen, and make you watch spider-man movies with me.

i want you in every way, honestly. i want everything important with you too. and, y'know, i want to fuck you, but you know that already. i want your hands on my hips and your fingers dipping into me and your lips on my neck.

you have me absolutely whipped, did you know that? it's hard enough to not tell you what i'm writing. i'd literally fuck you with a hairbrush or watch surf's up with you if you wanted. you're such a dork and i love you.

i think you're absolutely beautiful. every word for it, honestly. you're stunning, gorgeous, handsome, pretty, attractive, every other synonym. i think about it so much, honestly. you're beautiful.

you make me a better person, i think. you make me want to be better. you make me want to go to therapy, and actually put effort into it, and learn to get better. i want to be able to climb on you without worrying about weighing too much and stupid shit like that. 

god, i feel dumb rambling, i think i'm going to shut up now, before i make too much of a fool of myself. just know that i love you, dork.


End file.
